I. rex Specimen Retrieval
|date = 2016 |location = Isla Nublar |people = Jack, Lead Mercenary, Helicopter Pilot, Sub Pilot, Tech Operator |dinos = Dilophosaurus, Mosasaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex |casualties = Sub Pilot, Tech Operator, Jack |preceded = Jurassic World Incident |followed = Eruption of Mt. Sibo }} The I. rex Specimen Retrieval was a mission and an event in which a group of mercenaries working for Eli Mills retrieved a DNA sample of the Indominus rex in the form of a rib bone. This was done by coordination between three teams on land, sea, and air, and it also served as a catalyst in the the creation of the new hybrid: the Indoraptor. The mission was undertaken under cover of darkness during a raging storm. A mercenary technician, Jack ("Land One"), opened the gates of the Jurassic World Lagoon so that a submarine ("Marine One") manned by two men could enter. The plan was that the sub's operators would retrieve the bone and send it to the surface where it would be retrieved by a helicopter ("Air One"). Jack would then close the lagoon gates in case the Mosasaurus, which the team erroneously believed was dead after a year, was still alive so she wouldn't escape into the open sea. Marine One succeeded in finding the skeletal remains of the I. rex and send a bone sample to the surface, where it was collected by Air One and Jack advised the sub's pilot to leave the lagoon so he could close the gate. As the sub turned to leave, it was attacked and destroyed by the still living Mosasaurus. The helicopter, returning for Jack, landed near the group's Main Street campsite close to the Pterosauria: The IMAX Experience theater, where Jack was operating the lagoon gates using a handheld device. The mission went wrong as a result of Jack losing communication with Marine One. Jack had no idea the sub was destroyed and its crew dead, so he hesitated in closing the gates, causing the helicopter to linger longer than necessary. When he finally began closing them, he was attacked by the Tyrannosaurus rex, which chased him down Main Street. He dropped the pad controlling the gates, which the T. rex stepped on, aborting the closing sequence. As a result, the gates remained open. After narrowly escaping from the T. rex by grabbing a rescue ladder dropped by the helicopter, Jack was killed when the Mosasaurus erupted from the water and ate him as the chopper flew over the lagoon. Despite losing three men, the mission was a success, as the men aboard the chopper had managed to retrieve the I. rex bone. With the DNA sample safely aboard, they flew off. Meanwhile, the Mosasaurus swam out the still open gates and into the ocean, free to hunt in the deep. Species involved *''Dilophosaurus (heard briefly) *Indominus rex'' (remains) *''Mosasaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' People involved *Jack † *Lead Mercenary *Helicopter Pilot *Helicopter Mercs *Sub Pilot † *Tech Operator † Gallery Skeleton Zoomed Out.PNG Skeleton Full.PNG Skeleton Foreground.PNG Skeleton Centre.PNG Skeleton and Seaweed.PNG Sub and skeleton.png REXY OPENING.jpg Rexy 16.jpg Rexy 3.jpg Rexy 2.jpg Rexy 1.jpg Moasaurus 1.jpg Moasaurs.jpg Category:Events Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident